Lil Pump
Gazzy Garcia (born August 17, 2000), better known by his stage name Lil Pump, is a Colombian-American rapper, singer, producer, and songwriter. Garcia is best known for his song "Gucci Gang" which peaked at number three on the US Billboard Hot 100. He released his debut studio album, Lil Pump, on October 6, 2017. His other popular songs include "D Rose", "Boss", "ESSKEETIT", "Drug Addicts", "I Love It" with Kanye West and Adele Givens and "Arms Around You" with XXXTentacion, Swae Lee and Maluma. Early Life Gazzy Garcia was born on August 17, 2000 in Miami, Florida and was raised in Miami Gardens. When he was six years old, his parents divorced. When he was thirteen 13, his cousin Lil Ominous introduced him to Omar Pinero, who would later be known as Smokepurrp. Garcia was expelled from multiple district schools and enrolled in Charles W. Flanagan High School, an opportunity school. However, because he was fighting and inciting a riot, he was expelled in the tenth grade. Career 2015 One of the earliest Lil Pump songs that can be found online is a collaboration between him and his cousin Lil Ominous called "I'm Just Trappin". Not much is known about the song, however, according to Genius, it was released in early 2015. 2016 Gazzy Garcia adopted the name Lil Pump and released his self-titled song on SoundCloud on February 6, 2016. More tracks would follow it including "30's" featuring Smokepurrp, "Elementary", "Ignorant" also featuring Smokepurrp, "Gang Shit" featuring Ugly God and "Drum$tick". Before it disappeared, Pump has received over five million streams on his track "Movin" featuring Smokepurpp. The song "Broke My Wrist" also disappeared. After producing a couple of songs, Pump had a growing fanbase of listeners and his popularity at SoundCloud earned him recognition in the South Florida underground rap scene and in 2016, he co-headlined the No Jumper tour. He released the song "D Rose" on October 24, 2016, which has a music video released on January directed by the Chicago-based Cole Bennet a.k.a. Lyrical Lemonade. 2017 The music video for "D Rose" was released on January 30, 2017 and was directed by the Chicago-based Cole Bennet a.k.a. Lyrical Lemonade. Pump decided to change his appearance a little bit by dying his hair pink and blonde. His social media started to take off and due to entertaining fans with outlandish posts, his Twitter account was suspended twice. Pump released the song "Boss" on June 6, 2017 and it was a commercial success. On June 9, 2017, Pump signed with Tha Lights Global and Warner Bros. Records. The next month, Pump announced that his debut record would be released in August, but he instead released the song "Gucci Gang" that month. Why His Songs Suck # All of his songs are annoyingly and irritatingly repetitive, mostly consisting of showing off his wealth (also known as "flexing") and repeating the title of the song over and over again. "Gucci Gang" is also overrated, being a horrible song that was overplayed. # He is a public nuisance, such as when he got kicked off an airplane for disturbance while also being under the influence of drugs. He also disturbed a Walmart department with his producer Smokepurpp and fellow rapper Bhad Bhabie. # He is unbelievably unintelligent, answering incorrect stuff to obvious, basic questions. When asked what the difference between America and the United States was, he said that the United States was UP south while America was DOWN north. Another instance is when he was asked how much time it would take for a vehicle driving 70 mph and he answered "70, because 1 times 70 is 70." # When he was under-aged, his concerts were restricted to guests over 18 years of age. # His flow is really nothing special. # His voice is uninteresting. # In some of his songs, most notably his self-titled debut single and "I Love It", he uses too much Auto-Tune. # He collaborated with other equally terrible mumble rappers like Lil Yachty, Kodak Black and Desiigner. # He shot a gun out of the window of a car while yelling "ESKETIT!". # His beats are either bad or mediocre. # He made an awful diss track called "Fuck J. Cole", which, as the title suggests, was aimed at J. Cole, who is a great rapper and Lil Pump is a terrible rapper. Over a year later, Cole dissed him on the song "1985 - Intro to The Fall Off" from his album KOD ''and made an almost hour long interview with Pump. # Both his XXL Cypher and his XXL Freestyle were horrendous. His freestyle was basically the second verse from his hit song "ESSKEETIT". # The blatant product placement in his lyrics, especially for Gucci just like every other mumble rapper. # In messages with his cousin Lil Ominous he said that his cousins Ominous and Ohtrapstar aren't his family anymore. # In a tweet he said that he wants to have sex with Miranda Cosgrove, the actress of ''iCarly. Keep in mind that he was 16 when he posted the tweet and Miranda was 24. Redeeming Qualities # He is actually respectful to his own fans, unlike Justin Bieber, and can handle negative criticism, unlike Jake Paul. A notable example of this is when Eminem dissed him in his song “The Ringer” on his Kamikaze album, he felt very honored that he was dissed by such a legend. # At least not all his songs are drowned in Auto-Tune like most modern rappers. # Some of his songs are okay and are great for hype or energy (ex. Esskeetit, Iced Out, Flex Like Ouu). # He is definitely improving his music as everything after his self titled debut album seems to be good (except for "Drug Addicts", "I Love It" and "Multi Millionaire"). Songs like "Esskeetit", "I Shyne" (with Carnage), "Arms Around You" (with XXXTentacion) are regarded as much better than "Gucci Gang" or "D Rose". His lyrics are also less repetitive in newer songs. # He does really well as a featured artist and saves entire songs or makes them better such as "Overseas" by Desiigner, "Baby Daddy" by Lil Yachty, "Kept Back" by Gucci Mane, '"Welcome To The Party" from the Deadpool 2 soundtrack, "Rockets" by Rich the Kid and "Hello" by Ugly God. # His music videos are shot well and have great effects. # He has collaborated with established artists like Lil Wayne, Ski Mask the Slump God and Lil Uzi Vert. # He has some great beats on several of his songs. Discography Studio Albums *''Lil Pump'' (2017) *''Harverd Dropout'' (2019) Trivia #His parents are Colombian. #He has an older half-brother. Category:Rappers Category:Celebrities Category:Artists Category:Internet Memes Category:2010 Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Mumble Rappers Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Bad Rappers Who Have Improved Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:Flexers Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Latin American Singers/Rappers Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism